Galactic Girl Gone Good
by Loveableheart
Summary: A former Galactic Girl must go on an adventure through Sinnoh with 2 unlikely friends. INSPIRED BY "Galactic Dirt" BY spkdog. .: I don't own Pokemon:.
1. The Building's Fall

**4/6/15: Hello! Just wanted to say, at the beginning of this story, that it is inspired by the story "Galactic Dirt" by spkdog. It's really good, by the way, their story!**

**Prologue**

My name is Neptune. One of the Heads of Team Galactic. I work alongside Mars. I had a tight silver dress with a slight hoop at the bottom. It had shiny black sleeves and white fingerless gloves. My necklace had my one Pokémon that I adored and I had on white boots. I had black leggings, and my green died hair was up in a half pony-tail. I had blue eyes, and was right now… Running for my life...

* * *

><p>Why did this happen to me? That's my question. Most of Team Galactic is gone! Arrested! Missing! I don't know where Mars is! Jupiter! Saturn!<p>

I ran through the big building. It was beginning to crumble as I ran. I ducked around some other Galactic's and ran down the stairs. The fleeing people were running around and trying to get away. My friend, Mars, is gone! It's chaos. Flashing lights and me stumbling on the falling ruble. I saw light and was about to reach it, when suddenly I heard a crumbling sound. The floor above me was about to crumble! I ran quicker to get out. Almost tripping as I raced to get out. Suddenly a horrible cracking sound emitted and the floor above me falls. I'm 2 feet from the door!

I scream as the floor comes down onto me and I'm hit with a large piece of something. It begins to be fuzzy as I sprawl out on the ground. Soon it all goes black… But, the last thing I remember seeing is someone's feet running out the door before the floor collapsed and rubble covered me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I ran out the door and suddenly look back. "No!" I cried out. I ran into the building. Suddenly I began violently coughing. "Neptune?" I wheezed. No answer. "Neptune?" I yelled loudly. Now I couldn't see through the smoke plumes inside. No answer. "NEPTUNE?" I screamed. Still no answer. Broken lights flickered. I looked up. About 2 floors had collapsed and the 3rd looked shaky. "Neptune?"

"Who are you?" Said a strong voice of a man from outside.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Said a girl's voice.

"Shh. Kid, leave this to us, please get out! This building is unstable!" Said the man's voice again.

"No!" I yelled. "Neptune is still there! It fell on her!"

"Get out of there! It's not safe!" The man's voice said.

"No! Leave me alone! Go away!" I screamed. I heard footsteps. Suddenly two dark figures hurried through the door. I tried to run-away, but one grabbed me while the other one analyzed the other.

"Pelipper, use Defog!" I heard the one analyzing the room say.

"Pelipp!" Said a Pokémon's voice. A large gust of wind filled the room and I blinked. A man in an officer uniform was pulling me back. I struggled from his grip as he pulled me out the door and back out into the bright sunlight.

"Let me go!" I yelled. I ran back to the door. I saw rubble lying around everywhere. Then… I gasped as I looked down and saw a hand. It was Neptune's hand. I noticed from the bracelet I had given her with the planet Neptune on it last year for her birthday. The officer pushed me back out as I yelled.

"That's Neptune! Get her out! She may be hurt!" I screeched.

"Neptune? You mean like on of those funny general people named after planets? Is she in there? Is everyone out?" The officer asked

"No! Neptune is still in there! About 12 people are still in there! Get them out!" I screamed.

"Go! Get the people out! Be careful. That building could fall at any time." The officer said to about 20 officers behind him. They nodded and ran to the building.

"Please, help her! She's upset! It's making my Togetic and Happiny sad!" Said a tiny voice. I looked down and saw a little blonde haired, hazel eyed, little girl. She was holding a sick looking Togetic and an upset looking Happiny. She was right. They did look sad.

"Kid, stop worrying. Were going to get her friends out." The officer said. "Ah! See!" He said, pointing to the building door. 3 officers came out carrying 2 people each. They were all men.

"These guys were on top of the pile. It looks like they fell from an above floor." The officers exiting said.

A lady suddenly ran up. She had her shawl over her head. "Cynthia! Don't run off again! Especially near this building! It's falling to the ground!" The woman said.

"But mama! There are people inside there! Happiny ran to here, so I followed. I didn't want to leave Togetic behind!" The little girl complained.

"Well, the officers will get them out. Plus, it's a Galactic building. Come along." The woman said. She grabbed her daughter's wrist and pulled away from the building and onto the road back to Veilstone City. The little girl was still complaining and pointing back.

More people came out but they had 3 girls.

"That's only 9 people! Neptune is still in there! 2 people are still in there!" I yelled at the officer.

"Please, leave this to us! We're going to get you're friend out." The officer said, sounding a bit annoyed.

A man emerged from the building. "Hey, there's like, more people above us. They can't get down because there's no stairs. What do we do?" He asked

"Umm… Have you're Empoleon make a water beam up to a floor at an angle. Then, have Officer Henry's Medicham use Ice Beam on it to make an ice slide for them. Hurrey!" The officer said.

"Thank-you, Sir!" The officer said ducking back in. A sound emitted from the top floor. Suddenly they windows blasted out. Fire followed. The officer jumped forward as the glass from the windows began falling towards them.

"Tyranitar, Protect!" He yelled. Suddenly a giant Tyranitar stepped out and used Protect. A giant green bubble formed over the Galactic's on the ground, the officer, and me. I gasped as the glass shards bounced off the bubble. About 16 officers ran out. They had 2 Galactic's running behind them. The green bubble disappeared once all glass was gone. I gulped and watched.

"Officer Henry is in there picking up some guy that was knocked out in the explosion. Another floor fell. We gotta hurry." An officer said, panting. 4 officers have emerged carrying a groaning Galactic man. He had some minor burns. I looked up and noticed that the 2 highest floors were burning. Only 2 floors were left out of the 6 floor building. I was glad that all the Pokémon were out.

"Alright men, let's go. Mission accomplished." The officer said. The men nodded and began loading the hurt Galactic's up into trucks with small cots.

"Wait!" I screeched. "Neptune's not out! Get her out! She's under 3 floors! She could be really hurt!"

The officer looked startled. "What? Henry, Charles, go in there and get that girl out!" The officer said. Two men nodded.

"They'll need me! I'm the only one who knows where she is!" I yelled. Before the officer had time to answer, I ran into the building. The two officers's were looking around and sifting the rubble. I shook my head.

"She's here!" I said. I pointed to the floor. I picked up a few boulders and chunks of floor and ceiling as the men watched me. I finally found her hand. It looked hurt and sore.

"Quick, Medicham! Use Psychic!" One officer said.

"Medi-CHAM!" Medicham said. His eyes glowed blue and the rocks near the hand lifted up. I saw Neptune. The other officer pulled her out and Medicham released the Move.

They carried Neptune out and placed her on the grass. She had bruises and scraped and was perfectly still. Her hair was a little ragged and her dress was ripped, shoes scuffed, and gloves black. The picked her up carefully and placed her into the truck.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked.

"To the hospital. Then prison. Wait… Why were you in there? Do you have any past with Team Galactic?" The officer asked.

I shook my head. "No. Neptune and I were best friends before she joined Team Galactic. I went in there because I knew that their Mt. Coronet Plans went wrong and I wanted to warn her to get away. Because most likely their building was going to fall…" I said truthfully. I looked Neptune. I knew I had to keep her out of jail. I had to lie. I swallowed and looked him in the face. "You can't take Neptune to prison." I said strongly.

"_Really? And why is that?_" He asked sarcastically.

"Because. She was forced into it by… Saturn. Saturn said he would take away her Pokémon if she didn't help with their cause. She met him near lake Valor. She has a Pokémon she was training there… Saturn saw how strong she was and confronted her. She had nothing to do with Palkia and Dialga, though. That wasn't her helping them with Mt. Coronet." I said. Half of it was true. She didn't really want another alternate universe. "Cyrus left… and Saturn blamed it on her. She became a general by Mars, but, didn't want to…" I said. He looked undecided.

"Well… We'll contact you when it's time for her to go to Prison. She'll be in Pastoria Hospital. I would stay in Solaceon or Hearthome if I were you. Do you want a ride?" The officer said. I shook my head.

"No. I'll walk." I said solemnly. The officer nodded.

"Will you be in Hearthome?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I have some family that lives there. Just go to 14426 in Hearthome and ask for me." I said.

"Wait, what's you're name?" The officer asked holding up his hand.

"My name is Julia. I go by Jewels at home though. Bye." I said sadly.

"Bye." He said. He hopped up into the truck and closed the door. The siren on it whirred and the truck tugged off.

I sighed and began walking off slowly onto the beginning of my first journey.


	2. On The Road

**Chapter 2**

I had made it into Route 210. I had made it through my first night on Route 215. I continued walking. Occasionally I saw people. Now I looked ahead and saw a building and some tables with people. They all had flowers or cups with a pure white liquid in it.

Finally! I put a hand on my stomach as it growled. A whole day and I haven't had a morsel to eat. I ran to the building. I looked around and it smelled like flowers. I opened the door and the bell jingled. People inside were laughing and drinking and talking. I smiled and walked over to the counter where a girl was repairing a tulip. She looked up.

"Hello! Can I help you?" She asked cheerily.

"Yes, do you have anything that I could drink?" I asked.

She giggled. "Of course! This is Moo Moo Milk & Flowers!" She said, motioning to a sign.

"Cool." I said. "Umm… can U have a cup of Moo Moo Milk, then?" I asked.

"Of course." She said. "Is this you're first time here?" She asked, taking out a piture of milk. '

"Yes, I came from Veilstone City. My friends were taken to the Pastoria City Hospital." I said. I was careful not mention Team Galactic. That might cause some friction.

"Aw! You poor thing! Well, here at Moo Moo Milk & Flowers, if it's you're first time then you get to keep the cup." She said. She took out a pink cup with a cow grazing and flowers on it and poured some milk into it. I licked my lips and thanked her. I walked outside and sipped dome of the milk.

"Mmmm!" I said aloud. It tasted sweet and creamy. It was amazing. I continued to drink as I walked along. I was walking when a large hill with tall grass came up. There was a path around it, so I took that. I found myself facing Solaceon Town. That meant I was about 30 miles from Hearthome. I ran along the path into Town. Framers and kind people smiled to and said hello. I said hello and waved back and continued moving until my sides hurt. I was about 27 miles from the city when a old man stopped me.

"You. I know who you are!" He said

"Excuse me?" I said. I was a little afraid.

"T.G. You were with them. I know that you're different though… here. Take my egg. It will help you…" He said. Before I could say anything, he thrust a white egg with tan zigzags into my arms. He hobbled off and I stood there. I clutched my cup of milk and looked down at the egg. It felt warm and apparently had a Pokémon inside. I adjusted my hold on it. It was a bit heavy, but I couldn't leave in the road.

But_… I don't want to leave it… Or give it to a stranger… _I thought. I continued thinking. _Aunt Ella will take it! _I concluded. I nodded at the decision and continued walking. It would take a while before I got to Hearthome.

Maybe I could get a ride. Or maybe I could call my Aunt. No, I'd walk. The officer's ride might have helped. But, I wouldn't risk any funny business from other Galactics. I continued to sip my drink and cradle the egg. It seemed close to hatching.

I cradled the egg and made a promise to help it.


	3. Hearthome Again

**Chapter 3**

I hopped up the steps into the ID center. I held the egg.

"Name. ID. Pokedex. Let me see the egg." Said a tired looked teenage girl. She was at the desk with papers and a pen.

"Julia. Here's my ID, Pokedex. Careful with the egg." I said. I handed over my things she asked for. She flipped the ID over and nodded. She wrote some things down on a piece of paper. She did the same with the Pokedex. I handed the egg over and she clicked her flashlight on. She shone it into the bottom. You could see what looked like a small Pokémon. It had a bushy tail, a neck mane, cute paws, and pointy ears.

"You're good. What's you're purpose for coming?" She asked.

"I'm staying here until my friend gets out of the Pastoria Hospital. I'm staying with family." I said taking my things back. She scribbled stuff onto a piece of paper. She signed it then stamped it with a purple ink stamp. She handed it to me and nodded. I walked along and folded up the admissions paper.

I pushed open the doors to leave the ID center. I walked along and squinted in the bright sunlight. In Solaceon there were many trees, but here, they were around the edges. I hopped down the steps and smiled.

Hearthome always made me feel good and happy. It was very calming and serene, yet, super fun. I walked along the cobblestone and watched a lady pushing her giggling baby in a stroller, kids playing with kites, and many other adorable sights. Lots of little kids, (About 5 or 6) would looked at me and then at the egg. Clearly, they saw I was a trainer. My home was in Hearthome. I had many old friends here. I have to go see them. I hope they'd remember me… It's only been about 6 months though. So, not too long.

My Grandmother was probably at the church around the West side of town. It was about 12:00. I walked through the park and around the flower gardens and then the Pokémon Park. There was a lot to see in Hearthome. Apparently, a lot of people weren't out on the streets. There must be a contest going on. Sure enough, I saw a sign saying that at 1:00, another Hearhome contest was starting.

I sighed and walked along. I saw Jessie's house, Mai's house, Kat's House, and Brenda's house. Finally, 14426. Grandma's house. I knocked. A girl opened the door, then bombarded me with a hug. It was Anna, my little sister. Her red hair hugged her body while she hugged mine. She looked up at me with her golden eyes. She smiled.

"Sissy! You're home! Are you staying?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I don't know…"


	4. Reading of The Egg

**Hey guys! Meghan, loveableheart, here! I would like to tell you that this story was inspired by another story. It's called, Galactic Dirt by spkdog. One of my FAVORITE authors! So, go and read that story! Seriously! Go! Again, this story was inspired to me by them. Their story was the inspiration! **

**DISCLAIMER! : ID ON'T OWN POKEMON! SOME DUDE IN JAPAN USED TOO! :.**BUT HE DIED**!.: _R.I.P._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I woke up early the next morning, deliberately trying to make noise. It woke up my Aunt and she came to the door.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, her Espeon slinking around her feet. She had her pink polka-dotted sleep mask on her head.

"Yes... But now that you ask... I have this egg, that I don't really need. Would you mind taking it Or is it too much?" I asked. I bit my lip waiting for her response.

"I don't think so... It would bad if you've already touched it with you're bare hands. Have you?" My Aunt asked yawning.

I swallowed. "Yes... So is that a no?"

"Yes. I mean no! Thats a no, Lia," She used my nick-name... I hated it.

"Fine," I said a bit irritated. I threw the covers off me and breathed. I wished that I haden't touched it. Now it was my responsibility.

"I'm going back to bed. I think Ivy is downstairs. Bye," She said, walking out with Espeon.

I sighed and swung my over the edge. I walked over to my wardrobe and threw open the doors. I finally chose a blue tank-top, some jean shorts, a pair of black gladiator sandals, and a blue glittery braclet. Simple. I slung my bag over my shoulder and glanced at the clock. 9:30. I had enough time to eat breakfeast, and perhaps figure out something to do about the egg. Why couldn't I get rid of it?

I sighed and slid down the banister to the hallway. I walked into the kitchen and didn't bother to look up or respond to my cousins, "Hello. How did you sleep?" I slung my bag onto the chair and sat down in a chair at the table.

"I said... How did you sleep? Lia, answer!" She demanded. I could hear her setting her fork down and staring at me. Still not looking at her, I slowly drank some orange juice and mumbled, "Fine. It dosen't matter though." Usually I wasen't so cold, but I was ticked about the egg. I still support my chouce not to leave it, but I hate that I had touched it. The person giving it to me was wearing gloves. But who's to say that he wasen't when he got the egg?

I smiled and took a bite of toast and jumped up from my seat. "Bye!" I shouted, taking my glass of orange juice and running out the door after grabbing my bag. I opened the garage and found my old bike. I propped it, and dropped my bag into the woven basket hooked onto the handelbars. I rang the bell for fun and hopped on. Pedaling from the driveway and leaving a steady trail of dust behind me. I continued paddeling until I reached my destination. The library.

I hooked my bike to the bike rack and ran inside. I pulled by bag closer to me and looked around. I could feel the egg inside. It was a stretchy green bag that I had stuffed with cotten and made cradel for the egg, and my pokemon in the side, along with my passport and some cash. And my Pokedex of course. I walked to the 'E' section and ignored everyone else. Finally, an encyclodpedia on eggs. I walked around and tried to find other ones.

By the time I walked to the counter to check out the books, I had a whole stack of them. From reading the egg patterns, to feeling the eggs temperature, to hatching an egg. I set them down on the counter and handed the lady my ID card and Library Card. I haden't used it in about a year, so I was surprised that it still worked. Silently she checked out the books and stared at me.

"Er... Thanks..." I said as I walked out. I stuffed the books into the basket and held my bag as I peddled to the park. There was a good amount of peole at the battle parks, the fountain, the picnic area, and the lake. I immediately walked over to a shady hill and slet my feet dangle in the river beside it. I smiled and looked around. Finally, I opened my book..

I looked at the first page. "Care of Eggs," I read aloud. I silently read the rest:

_Every Pokemon comes from an egg, no matter the type. Egg always are able to hatch, except some may break or become hurt. The idea of how eggs come about is a mytery, but plenty of ways to care for egg exist. _

_Step 1: Place the egg infront of you, ontop of a softmaterial. _

_Step 2: Kepp an alternating flow of hot and cold air, such as breathing then blowing on the gg. _

_Step 3: When the egg hatches, do not touch the shell. It could be pousiness. _

_Step 4: Wrap the new pokemon in a blanket or jacket that is soft to the touch and block the Pokemmon from direct sunlight.n_

_Step 5: Dispose of the Egg Shells by buring it and then burying the ashes outside. _

_Now you have a pokemon. New pokemon need a daily formula drink of... Orno Berries, MooMoo Milk, and a single orange tree leaf. Give this the formula 3 times a day. Once at 8:00 a.m., another at 2:00 p.m. and another at 9:00 p.m. In between each time, feed Kantlup berries. This is the natrual food order for a new born Pokemon. They need alot of attention and must sleep very close to you. Perhaps at the foot of the bed or near you're head. They need constant sleep and activity. _

"This dosen't help much. Only if the egg is about to hatch," I said to myself. In pulled up another book and opened it. I flipped a few pages and let my hand run down the glossy pages. I finally found an egg that looked like mine, except different colring. Mine was tan and brown, this one was navy and red. "Thjis egg is known to hatch to a Cyndaquiel," I read looking at the pages.

I finally gave up after reading for about 2 hours and carried everything down to my bike. I put the books back into the basket and rode back to the cottage. It looked like no one was home, so I left and continued on the road to the lake, after getting on my swimsuit.


	5. Someone to Talk To

The sun was too bright in my face and I couldn't help but groan when my covers wouldn't smother the light. Why didn't the world do that to me? Someone would question me soon or would question Holly or Mai or Abbey or Brenda or Jessie. Would they tell on me?Why couldn't the world just swallow me up?

"Hey! Jewels wake up!" Called a small voice from outside of my door. I sighed and rolled over, allowing my eyes to slip above the covers and look at my alarm clock. 10:53. I considered going back to bed, but then decided to get dressed.

I picked simple brown suede boots, blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a green cardigan. My emarald amulet hung down my neck and I grabbed my tasseled brown messengar bag. I could feel my 3 Pokemon inside the the bag, safely tucked in their Pokeballs. I wish I could do that too. Curl up inside the Pokeball and not try to come out unless needed. Oh well.

I skipped down the stairs and breezed through the kitchen with a quick "I'm going to Abbey's then the stadium," and a half-hearted wave and then ran out the screen door. Anna was playing with my Grandma, watching a flock of Starly flying around the house and collecting the bread crumbs they were throwing.

"Hi Jewels!" I heard Anna say. I smiled slightly at her and she waved.

I quickly got on my bike and threw my bag into the basket. I tried to ignore my Grandma, but I could tell she was looking at me. She didn't know that I was in Galactic, as far as I know, but I'm pretty sure she knows that something is up. I really disturbs me how Grandma's know that sort of stuff.

Of course, she's gotten to know me pretty well after raising me from 6 years old. That 8 years of bonding! My Aunt was in there too. Anne was only a baby, she dosen't remember mom or dad. I do, though. Grandma does. My Aunt does.

I felt myself get a little angry, but pushed it away just like I pushed myself off the grass in our yard and rolled out onto the dirt path. I looked down at my tire and sped off to the other neighborhood beside ours. I turned in and looked along the hedged houses trying to find the red one. There! I skidded to a stop and rolled up the brick drive-way.

Abbey's house was Victorian Style with red paint over bricks, a white wooden wrap-around porch and a large brown fence around the backyard. I propped my bike against the porch, took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door.

It took a moment, but a bored looking 14 year old girl holding a paper-back book opened the door and looked at me. It took a moment, then her face lit up and she dropped the paper-back book. She threw her arms around me and wouldn't let go.

I smiled and laughed. "Hey Abbey!" Her Umbreon stepped into the door-way and looked less intimidating when she saw it was me. Same with Abbey's Combee.

"Julia! You're back!" She gasped and still wasn't letting go.

I laughed again. "_Yeah, I'm back_. I came back after the... you know..." My smile faltered as I thought of Neptune.

Abbey let go and her smile had faded too. "Oh... I'm sorry. I read about it in _PokeBeat _Magazine," She rubbed her arm sheepishly.

I nodded solemnly.

She smacked her head. "Where are my manners?"

I looked at her. "You found them?"

She gave me a whack on the arm and giggled. I did too.

"I _meant _come on in. You're sarcasm can come too!"

I walked inside and looked around. It haden't changed. The wood floors, the wodden stairs, the numerous rugs, the fancy tables and chandeliers... all still there. Abby's fashion had progressed though. She was wearing black skinny jeans, yellow high-tops, a yellow sleeve-less top that stopped above her belly button, a black cargo vest that wasen't zipped, her amber eyes big and happy, her golden blonde hair up in a pony-tail, then a black velvet choker with a crescent moon adorned her neck, and finally a black rubber band was on her right wrist. Cute.

"So, where is everyone?" I finally asked.

"Oh," Abbey said with a passive wave of her hand. "The back yard. We're having a get-together with family."

I stopped. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Abbey turned around. "Don't be. I didn't even _want _it to happen... it was mom's idea." Her Lunatone floated down the stairs. Him and her were bonded Pokemon. So, Abbey had had Lunatone for about 3 years. He was her oldest Pokemon. The first one she ever got.

"Things haven't changed much..." She continued casually. "Except that Mai's in Kanto now." She swept her hand on the kitched door handel and it opened smmothly, and we walked in.

Wait? Mai was gone? "Mai's... gone to Kanto?"

"Yeah. She won _almost every single Cordination Contenst _here. She lost in the 3rd round of the finals... she was pretty crushed... After that, she decided she would try out at Kanto. See if it went better...Don't worry though. There's only 3 more contests until the finals. Then, she'll come back! Brenda's out there in the Mountains on beyond the town gate... she's a ranger now. The there's Jessie who's an apprentice of Fantina... Oh! Holly joined a circus!" Abbey rambled.

Circus's... Contests... Ranger's... This was all too much. Barely. Why did it seem like all of us are going on some adventure, but not Abbey. "Are you going somewhere?" I blurted.

Abbey gave a small laugh. "No... I want to... You know. Try to beat the Gym Leaders and all that. I've got up to Fantina. She beat my poor Umbreon. Jessie's getting tough though. Fantina's helped her alot. She has a Haunter! A Drifloon and one other."

I looked at her. "Really? I always knew that Jessie was dark... but really? She founds like Fantina. Well, that _would _make sense I guess."

"Julia guess what?" Abbey said suddenly turning around.

I looked at her expectantly. "What?"

Abbey pulled me along and then finally bent down to a cabinet. She grinned and grabbed a balnket out of it.

"It's a blanket..." I pointed out.

"No... Look at what's _in _it." She continued excitedly.

I slowly pushed the blanket away and looked into it.

I gasped. "Abbey... This isn't..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! Cliffie! Well, I'm sorry I took so long to update. It probably seems like I've dissapeared off the face of the Earth. Haha. <strong>

**Any ideas? Of whats inside of the blanket? I'll give you a hint...**

**It's round. Ideas?**

**Well, Reveiw, and thanks for reading! Bye!**


	6. Fights and Asking

She nodded, grinning.. "Four gym badges."

I clapped my hands. "Woo-hoo! Good job."

She nodded, tucking the little case back. "Thanks. I worked hard. The next one is Fantina, like I said."

Nodding, I grin. "You still aren't stronger than me, though."

She laughs. "Ha! I bet you'd like to think that."

I fold my arms, smirking. "Three gym badges aren't enough to beat me."

She narrows her eyes, smiling. "Are you asking for a battle?"

"Maybe. Do you want to go over to the battle park across the street? Three on three?" I ask.

"Duh!" She exclaims, grabbing her Pokeballs. "Return!"

A red light beams Umbreon and Solrock back into their little homes, while Lunatone stays out. Then, we walk out to the field. It's a park with benches and paths and stuff, but it has four dirt battle-plots. Two are being used, so we take the one farthest from it.

A man steps up, holding two flags. "Hello! What number are we using?"

"Two," I answer quickly.

He nods. "Two Pokémon battle count! First trainer with all two Pokémon unable to battle will lose. One your marks? Get set? Battle!"

"You're up, Lunatone!" Abbey says, pointing. Her Pokémon floats into his square, ready.

I think for a moment, and then whip out my Pokeball. "Alright, here we go! Piloswine, take the stage!"

Abbey's eyebrows perked up. "He evolved?"

I nodded, my mouth in a grin. "Yep. Cody and Ever helped me."

She smiled. "Cool. I'll go first, by the way... Lunatone, use Psychic."

"Piloswine," I shouted. "Dodge it, and then use Ice Shard!"

It was seconds before her Lunatone was tossed onto the ground. I smiled for a moment, then it got up and charged.

"Psychic, again!"

Piloswine was thrown back. "Shake it off! Alright, use mud bomb! Then, Body Slam!"

It worked without a hitch. Her Lunatone spun, flying into the dirt.

The judge raised his flag. "Lunatone is unable to battle! Point goes to Piloswine!"

"Take a good rest," Abbey said, returning him. Then, she was back to business. "Go!"

"Solrock?" I guessed.

She shook her head, and the glowing faded, revealing a massive Electivire.

"Woah," I breathed, looking at the static leaping from it's fur.

"Charge beam, then Thunderbolt!"

It was seconds before my Piloswine couldn't move an inch. "Nice job, Piloswine." I said, returning him as well.

Breathing out, I thought for a moment. "Ambipom, take the stage!"

The blue light faded and my Pokémon grinned, getting ready.

"Electivire, use Discharge!" Abbey said quickly.

"Ambipom," I responded as her Pokemon glowed with energy about to take our my Pokemon. "Dodge it as fast as you can, then use Double Hit and don't stop!"

He followed my command after I had the idea to use Tickle and scratch, Electivire was on the ground.

Ambipom was clearly paralyzed by grit his teeth, showing that he wanted to continue. "Use Crunch!"

He did and being too big to move quickly, Electivire fainted about two seconds before my Pokemon.

"Ambipom wins!" The referee calls, holding a flag on my side as me and Abbey both return our Pokemon.

"Good job. I guess your doing well, but don't worry, that was just a fluke," she says walking over to me as we head away from the park.

I make a face. "You wish!"

"Hey," she says biting her lip. "I have something I want to ask you... It's really important..."

I nod staring at the blue sky as a flock of Starly make their way across it, cawing and flapping their small wings. "What?"

She stopped staring at me. "This is going to be really hard because I know that just got back and everything and you really must want to see everything, and stay for your other friends but... I'm so bored here now.. I can't beat Fantina right now, and everyone has gone on some adventure but me. I already asked Michael, and he agreed. We wanted to know if..."

I nodded, wondering where the conversation was going.

"We want to go to the Unova region."

"Seriously? Abbey, are you serious?"

She nodded solemnly. "Of course."

I thought for a moment. "I'll think about it."

She smiled. "Good."


End file.
